


Everythings Going to be Alright

by Kurovix



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, them as children tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurovix/pseuds/Kurovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo-won learns that even on his darkest hour, the dawn will continue to rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everythings Going to be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own akatsuki no yona~

The day it happened was freezing cold, typical weather for the middle of winter. At that time, there was nothing special about it, just another snow filled day. Once the morning had come, the past blizzard was all gone as if it never had happened. With the chirping of a few birds and the soft light of dawn, the world welcomed a new beginning. But he didn’t.  _How could he get out of bed now? Why was the sun out once more? How could people smile when he’d lost his world?_

The night that had passed was when he recieved the most grim news he had heard in a while: Yu-Hon had passed away in an accident.  _His father was gone._

And he had to get out of bed and keep going, didn’t he? The General would be dissapointed if his son showed this much weakness, if he’d let loss drain away his strength. But it was  _so hard_. It was so difficult to face his mother, whom was still prostrated to a bed, and show her a smile. He couldn’t look at her as he was. He couldn’t tell her everything would be alright because he could hardly believe it himself. Shame devoured him whole while he remained unable to move, covering his body with sheets and looking out the monochrome window. The white shining from the outside clashed with the darkness of his room, of himself. But maybe he could grieve, maybe if… no, it would never be okay. He’d learn to live with it, sure, but it would never be the same. And he didn’t want to get used to this new life. He wanted his daddy back, he wanted to see his hero, to believe in his promises, in those dreams of fighting alongside him when the time came.  _It was all gone._

Soo-Won closed his eyes, tightly, as he tried to stop tears from falling. He needn’t cry,  _he_   _would be okay_. So he let his eyelids remain in place, blocking the outside as he slowly but surely drifted back into sleep.

By the time he came to, something had changed. The view that had once been black and white was covered with color now.  _Was this the true break of dawn?_  Vibrant red curls shined in front of him, attached to a small girl, familiar and warm. Lilac eyes were filled with worry and glistened with… were those tears? He wanted to see her for a little longer, but he couldn’t anymore. Why? Something made his vision blurry, and there was a sound… 

Suddenly he felt tiny arms wrap around his neck.  _Oh, he’d been the one crying_. Yona had somehow been able to visit him and  _she_  was the one comforting him. He felt like pulling away, she’d been through so much, she didn’t need to help him carry his loss.  _But he did need her._ So he sat up and hugged her back, holding on to her as he bit his lip. Silent tears started falling and his throat vibrated with every new wave of sadness.

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed when they both stopped embracing each other, but he did know that in those moments in between he’d lost his calm. As much as he tried to be strong and remain collected, more than a few sobs had escaped his lips. Now they were sitting in front of each other, small hands wiping away tears. He looked at the floor and avoided her gaze.

That was when warmth made its way back to him. Yona had crawled closer to him, forcing him to look at her. He could feel the heat of her red colored cheeks, but he didn’t mind, it felt  _nice._ And just like that: her soft, baby mouth was pressed against his forehead.  **❝Everything’s alright ❞** she said. And that was the moment he started to believe in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like little yona would've totally gone to soo-won when his father died and try to cheer him up or comfort him like he did with her.


End file.
